To Be The Best
by Blaise1
Summary: Ayngel + Karma are sisters, they both want to be better than one another, one day Ayngel is changed into a vamp, forgetting her past, now Karma needs to save her sister, but 2 mysterious vamps r stealin the girl's hearts...What will happen?
1. PrologueInto Darkness

Disclaimer: The Night World and the characters in it were created by LJSmith  
  
A/N: Long time since I wrote a story so please be nice :)  
  
Prologue...Into Darkness  
  
Ayngel stood in the shadows, guarding the block of flats.   
She was sure there would be a raid any second. All she could do was watch though.   
  
Ayngel Williams, a top vampire hunter for Circle Daybreak, was 16 years old. Her blond hair flowed carelessly in her face and her cold blue eyes could scare any young child.   
  
Her mother, father, one sister and a brother had been killed when she was 5 years old, she and her 4 year old sister had got away. Ever since Ayngel and her sister, Karma had been in and out of foster homes through the years, but then they came to their foster parents; Mary-Lynnette and Ash Redfern, since then Karma and Ayngel had learnt to fight the big bads and were the top vampire slayers.  
  
Right now though Ayngel was waiting for the leeches to try to raid the flats for a blood feast, Ayngel knew young people lived there.  
  
Just then Ayngel heard a female scream, Ayngel scanned the area, and saw where it was coming from. It was coming from an alley near the flats, Angel ran softly down the alley and spotted a woman and two big men.  
  
"So you guys gonna tell me what happened?" Ayngel asked crossing her arms, everyone turned to look at her. "Nope, didn't think so."  
  
The two men morphed into vampires, their eyes turning more silvery and large canines gleaming white in their mouths.  
  
Ayngel pulled out her trusty stake, the first vampire ran at her. Ayngel slammed all her weight of her foot into his stomach, he yelped with pain, he fell to the floor, Angel walked over to him and slammed her stake into his chest.  
The second vampire charged at Ayngel, she did a backflip to move out of the way, but she wasn't quick enough, his foot slammed into her face. She fell to the ground, the stake rolling out of her hand.  
  
Ayngel squinted her eyes, hoping she wasn't seeing what she saw, an army of vampires were coming out of five seperate vans. The vampire who had kicked her, whispered softly in her ear.  
  
"It's time for our kind to rule all, and I want you to be the first to change." He clicked his fingers and four vampires came from behind him, Ayngel quickly tried to get up but was held down by the four. Then the vampire that had whispered to her, bent down softly and cradled her neck in his arms as if they were lovers, he then struck. Ayngel felt her life being withdrawn for her, it was a pain beyond belief, her eyes watered as he sucked the crimson blood softly. He finished and wiped his mouth, her vision was blurring but she could see the vampire slit his wrist and force it into her mouth.   
  
The blood didn't taste like copper, but was full and enriching, the vampire then whispered again to Ayngel.  
  
"By the way, the name's Raven..."  
  
That was the last thing Ayngel heard before she blacked out.  
  
***********  
  
A/N: Please R&R tellin me what u thought :) 


	2. Sleep Walker

A/N: Introducing Karma :)  
  
Chapter 1: Sleepwalker  
  
Karma cursed loudly as she slipped down the stairs.  
  
"FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!" She screamed, trying to grab the banister but couldn't, she ended up on her ass wiv a great shooting pain shooting up her leg and back.  
  
Mary-Lynnette ran to where Karma was.  
"Karma! What happened sweetheart? What the hell did you shout that for??"   
  
"OW OW OW!!! Mom, I fell down the pissing stairs!" Karma cried.  
  
"Karma! Don't start please with the swearing nonsence again." Mary-Lynnette said, as she helped Karma up.  
  
Karma Williams was 15 year old and was the rebel out of Ayngel and herself.   
Karma had her hair dyed black, and layered to above her shoulders, she had dark brown eyes that almost looked black, she was extrememly pale, her lips were always dark red, she was small and slender. She had her bottom lip pierced, her tongue, her nose and her ears 5 time in each ear. Karma also had a panther tattoo on her spine, a ying yang tattoo on her shoulder blade and a small star on her collar bone.  
Karma always looked great and she knew it.  
  
"What bloody nonsence!?!" Karma asked as she sat down in the large white leather chair in the living room.  
  
"The swearing Karma, your father and I have been talking, and we realise we aren't being strict enough with you." Mary-Lynnette sighed as she took out a bandage from the first aid kit.  
  
"Mom, what are you saying here!?!?" Karma asked, confused.  
  
"I'm saying, it's about time you grew up and concentrated at school. Your principal has phoned me three times so far this week, about you always fighting and your behaviour towards the teachers and students." Mary-Lynnette shook her head.  
  
"If they were nice to me, I'd be nice to them!" Karma whispered in her bored tone. "Can I go now? cos my leg is fine and I can't be asked to sit here and listen to you lecture me again!"   
  
Without waiting for a reply Karma pulled on her leather coat and walked out of the front door, slamming it behind her.  
  
Mary-Lynnette watched her leave, "Karma what am I going to do with you?" She whispered.  
  
**********************************  
  
Karma walked through the park, she was bored of life lately, it was as if she were just sleep walking through life, not really taking anything in.  
  
Just then she spotted a 'wolf running after a girl.  
  
"Show time." Karma whispered then smiled evilly, she chased after the dog and the girl.  
  
The 'wolf started to slow down, realising it was being chased, it turned around just in time to see Karma flying through the air after the 'wolf.  
Karma toppled onto the wolf, smacking it in the face over and over, but then it head butted her. Karma winced with pain, she got out her whip and cracked it on the floor.  
  
"Come on you fucking retard!" Karma whispered menacingly.  
  
The dog, the dumbo it was, got up and charged at Karma, Karma controlled the whip to wrap around the 'wolf's feet, she tripped him up with style.   
Karma flicked her hair out of her eyes, then pulled out her sharp silver knife with skulls across the handle, Karma then struck the 'wolf in the chest, piercing it's heart.  
  
Karma sighed, she dumped the body into a bush, Karma stretched then wandered on back with her thoughts.  
  
Karma wondered where Ayngel was and what she was doing...  
  
***********************************  
  
A/N: I hope you like Karma :)  
  
Plz R&R 


	3. Wings of a Raven

A/N: Back to Ayngel for a while lol  
  
Zabella: Thanks for the reveiw, I'm glad you found the first two chapters interesting :) xxx  
  
Chapter 2: Wings of a Raven  
  
Ayngel woke up, her arms and legs were aching, her eyes were hurting her. She shook her head, her hair falling into her eyes.  
  
"Hello?" Ayngel squeaked, her voice sounded distant and faraway. Ayngel sat up in the four poster bed, she pushed the silk covers off her. She looked around the room slowly feeling confused. The room gave off the effect of a rich environment, she looked down at the clothes she was wearing. Ayngel's bell bottom jeans and her tight pink top felt out of place here.  
  
"Hello?" Ayngel shouted a little more loudly, she went to the door and pulled the handle...locked.  
  
Ayngel's eyes narrowed, she didn't like being locked away, she pulled the handle down and pulled as hard as she could, the door came off it's hinges. Ayngel stared in horror, she couldn't remember much, she couldn't even remember her last name.   
  
Ayngel went down the hallway to her left, staring around the rooms in amazement. Just then she heard her name being called.  
  
"Ayngel!!!"   
Ayngel spun on her feet and saw the most gorgeous looking male ever.   
  
He wore a white shirt, black jeans, boots and a leather jacket. He was around 6 ft 2, his hair was the colour of a raven's feather, jet black, his eyes were the colour of the sea on a stormy night, his lips were full and looked soft to touch.  
Ayngel gulped softly then said softly, "hi."  
  
"Ayngel, what are you doing!?!?" He asked, touching her hand gently.  
  
"I was looking, umm...where am I?" Ayngel asked.  
  
"You are safe, there are people who are after you, I needed to look after you because I am Raven your boyfriend, Ayngel babe." Raven said, pulling Ayngel close.  
  
'Wow, he's my boyfriend.' Ayngel thought, resting her head on his chest.  
  
"Yep, I'm your boyfriend." Raven said.  
  
"Woah, you heard my thoughts?" Ayngel whispered, pulling away in suprise.  
  
"Ayngel love, we are vampires we have super strength and we can hear thoughts, that's why the Daybreakers are after us. Babe, don't listen to anyone else apart from me ok?" Raven smiled, then kissed Ayngel's head.  
  
"Rave hun, I promise I won't listen to anyone else."   
  
*******************************************************  
  
Karma walked into her house, she was knackered she had had a boring night slaying, no one wanted to play with her. Karma threw off her coat and walked into the living room, the first thing she saw was alot of people some of them she knew, a few of them she didn't.  
  
Star, Karma's best friend, Thea and Eric's daughter, ran up to Karma. Her yellow hair flowing past her shoulders, her brown eyes were tearful. She sniffled and hugged Karma tight.  
  
"Star what's up hun?" Karma asked hugging the other 15 year old tight back.  
  
"It's Ayngel, they found a suicide note, she killed herself." Star said then she burst into tears.  
  
Karma stared around the room, she saw her mom and dad sat on the sofa, her mom crying with her dad comforting her.  
  
"We thought it was all over at the millenium battle, after most of your mothers and fathers had died. After your soulmates had fought to the death. But it isn't over, it looks as though the assination is taking place again, because no way did my sister Ayngel kill herself, she loved life. She was always telling me to look at the bright things, now your trying to tell me she's dead? I'm sorry I will NOT believe it!" Karma shouted so that everyone in the room could hear.   
  
Star looked away after Karma mentioned about the mothers and fathers dying, she had lost both.  
  
"I need the help from my friends. Not the adults you lot do shit all for me-" Karma whispered but was cut off by Ash, he had stood up his eyes blazing.  
  
"That's enough Karma, we all took you in, I took you in as my own and I loved you and Ayngel more than anything else in the world apart from Mare." Ash shouted pointing a finger at Karma.  
  
"You know what? Screw you all, I don't need anyone." Karma turned on her heel and left the room.  
  
******************************************************  
  
A/N: What do u think of Karma wiv attitude? + what is raven up 2?   
if u wanna find out R&R hehe lol 


	4. Problematic

A/N: This is still introducing characters, I hope this story is easy to understand  
Love  
B. xxx  
  
Insane Monster: Thankin u sooo much 4 ur wonderful review :) My gd friend Vixxy's Wiccan name is Ayngel, th@'s where I got the name from :) lmao! i'm glad u would gladly hit Raven across the head wih a frying pan lmfao! Again thanx 4 the wonderful praise :) Here's the next chapter hope u like :)   
love  
B. xXxXx  
  
Chapter 3: Problematic  
  
Karma sat down on the park bench, no one was there for her, not even Ayngel anymore. Karma wouldn't believe Ayngel was dead though, Karma knew she wasn't dead.   
  
Something rustled in a bush behind Karma she was up in a second.  
  
"Hello?" She shouted, "listen mate, just come out." Karma walked towards the bush, when someone pounced on her, Karma kicked at the person and kicked him/her off.  
Karma got up quickly, the person was led on the floor groaning with pain.  
  
She walked over to the person. "Who are you?" She asked simply.  
  
"My name is Snake, Snake Redfern." Said the person on the floor.  
  
"A vampire of course. Leech, why the hell did you pounce on me? Don't you know who I am?" Karma said with a stake in her hand.  
  
"Yeah I know who you are, your a Daybreaker. But you have no idea who I am." Snake said standing up.  
  
Karma saw him properly as he stepped towards her in the weak streetlight. His blond hair fell messily to his eyes, his eyes were a smokey green, he had high cheekbones, his lips were full and his lower lip was pierced. On Snake's neck there was a tattoo of a flaming cross, he had a black t shirt on, on his left arm he had a tattoo of a large snake wrapping all the way around and down. He had black jeans on and black boots.  
  
Karma took a deep short gasp in at how good looking he was.  
  
"What's your name little girlie?" Snake asked, obviously checking Karma out, his eyes were sweeping all over her body.  
  
"The name's Karma, Karma Williams." Karma said giving a charming smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you Karma, what's a girl like you doing in a place like this at this time of the night?" Snake asked, as they started to walk.  
  
"I can take care of myself." Karma snapped.  
  
"Yeah, sure you can." Snake said then he caught Karma's eye and gave her a large sweet smile.  
Karma's heart melted at this.  
  
Snake caught Karma, not roughly, but he wrapped his arms around her.   
"Be careful." Snake whispered in Karma's ear. Then the next moment he was gone.  
  
Karma brushed her hair out of her face with her left hand, she sighed softly. Karma wanted Snake now and she had only known him for less than ten minutes. She looked up at the stars, 'where are you Ayngel?' she thought.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Ayngel looked at the stars, she stood on the balcony, her hair being flapped around with the wind, her short red dress shimmering softly, and her bare feet on the cold concrete. To the outsiders she would've looked a Goddess, but to herself she was the Angel of Death.  
  
Raven walked behind Ayngel and wrapped his muscular arms around her tiny waist. He kissed her neck softly.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" Raven sighed into Ayngel's neck.  
  
"No." Ayngel whispered, opening her eyes and looking at the sky. "I'll remember soon though, hun, I promise." Ayngel then turned to Raven and kissed him softly on the lips. She then walked softly back into the mansion.  
  
As soon as Ayngel was out of earshot Raven whispered, "take as long as you want..."  
  
*********************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry this is such a short chapter, i'll make it up 2 u next time :) i pwomise hehe   
plz R&R  
loadsa love  
B.xxx 


	5. Red Room

Chapter 4: Red Room  
  
Karma opened her eyes, breathing hard from her nightmare. She stepped out of bed and slipped soundlessly out of her room. Walking down the stairs for a drink of cold water as quiet as she could. Karma opened the kitchen door and the first thing she saw was the colour red.   
  
So much red, as if someone had opened a tin of paint and had thrown it over the kitchen walls and floor. Karma's eyes were adjusting to the colour, her mind was trying to take in the whole picture, so much blood.   
  
Karma stepped further into the kitchen, crimson rivers flowing over the floor. Karma gritted her teeth and walked on, tears rolling silently down her cheeks, she looked behind the counter, nothing there.   
  
Then Karma felt something drip onto her hand, she looked down and there was a red droplet, she put her thumb on it and smudged it, surely enough it was blood. But why is it coming from the ceiling? Karma thought, then dreading at what she would see, she looked up, it took 10 whole seconds for her mind to process it, to take in what was wrong, and then Karma screamed.  
  
For Star, Mary-Lynnette and Ash were hanging from the ceiling, their eyes had been gouged out, their hands chopped off, their throats slit and their hearts ripped out. Their bodies were slit that their bodies looked like rag dolls that needed to be stitched back up. Karma lost her balance and fell to the floor in the crimson mess, she screamed more, her eyes closing, the picture of the kitchen not going away, her tears kept rolling down her cheeks, nothing could bring her family back, then Karma fainted.  
  
********************************  
  
Ayngel bolted through the forest smiling madly, how glad she was to get rid of those Daybreakers. She replayed the memory in her mind as if it were a video...  
  
"No please. Please Ayngel don't, Ayngel we can help you, please." The man had begged, a vampire, a damned Daybreaker, she had taken care of him though, slit his throat. Then the human, how sweet she had tasted, Ayngel could still taste the blood now, rich and sweet. Raven had to almost pry her of the human.   
  
Raven had taken care of the small girl, but all the while, there was something nagging at the back of Ayngel's mind, all the way through the begging, the screming, the crying, but Ayngel couldn't concentrate, what was it? What did her mind want to tell her.   
  
Ayngel lost concentration of where she was going, her foot got stuck in a ditch and she fell. Her head smacked a trunk of a tree and she slumped, unconscious. 


	6. Snakes Angel

Chapter 5: Snake's Angel  
  
Karma sat in the ambulance, her tears had run out, her throat had become hoarse, her heart was racing. Karma was in shock.  
  
"Shit." Karma looked up and saw Jez and Morgead's 17 year old son; Spike stood there. Spike looked gorgeous even though he looked upset, his flaming red hair spiked up, his silvery blue eyes looked wide and innocent, his lower lip pierced just off center, his eyebrow also pierced. Spike's muscular body was hidden under his hoody with his favourite band name on.  
  
Karma shivered. "The blood, it's s-st-still there, so m-m-much bl-bl-bloo- blood." Spike looked at Karma then he pulled her into his arms and she was crying all over again with Spike stroking her hair lightly.  
  
"Karma, it's Ok, I'm here." Spike whispered kissing Karma's ear lightly.  
  
"It's never going to be ok again." Karma cried. "Ayngel, I need you, where are you?" Karma screamed pulling away from Spike and falling to her knees hammering at the floor with her fists. Spike looked at his best friend, the person he loved more than anything, and in the 7 years he had known her, she had never hurt like this. Every person who had hurt her, her ex- boyfriends Spike had hurt, and this was the worst he had ever seen Karma so whoever had hurt this time, he would kill.  
  
Spike went on his knees and pulled Karma to his chest and he simply held her while she cried, silent tears rolled down his cheeks. They were just two people, Karma and Spike under the stars, all the commotion going on around them, Jez screaming and crying for Mary-Lynnette and Ash, Thierry holding Hannah back from going into the house. Morgead stood in horror. Blaise crying for Star. Agents trying to clear the area and all the while Karma and Spike sat there, no sounds reaching their ears only the sounds of Karma crying and Spike breathing.  
  
*************************  
  
"Hello little girlie!"  
  
Ayngel jumped, her head was banging. She looked around, she was still in the forest she noticed, but who was he?  
  
He was stunning, flamed cross tattoo, snake tattoo, messy blonde hair, smokey green eyes, tall, muscular and good looking. "This is the kind of guy Karma goes for!" Ayngel thought then suddenly she thought Karma and the thought was gone.  
  
"Who are you?!" Ayngel asked the strange man simply.  
  
"The question isn't who am I, the question is who are you?" The man asked teasingly, a sweet smile on his face.  
  
"I am Ayngel." Ayngel said defiantly. "Where am I?"  
  
"You are where ever you want to be...where are you from?" The man asked leaning against the tree.  
  
"I...I don't remember...." Ayngel answered, then the colour red was running through her mind. A man, shifting eyes, a woman, so beautiful, wise looking, a girl, blonde hair...faces running through Ayngel's mind, she held her head, not knowing what was happening. Somewhere in the distance she could hear sirens. "Why do I feel like this?" Ayngel asked the man, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"You're having flashbacks of your old life." The man said running his hand through his hair.  
  
"My....my old....life?"  
  
"Yes. Raven...a complete bastard as he is...erased your memory when he turned you." The man was now sat next to Ayngel, his stormy green eyes looking into her watery blue ones.  
  
"Raven?" Ayngel closed her eyes, seeing a vision of a very good looking man, black hair, greyish green eyes, gorgeous body. Ayngel opened her eyes then looked at the man. "You never told me your name." She almost whispered it, looking into his eyes, she felt she was falling into the bottomless green.  
  
"Snake." Snake reached his hand up and touched Ayngel's cheek. Mist was all around them, they were falling into a pink haze.  
  
"....soulmates......" Ayngel felt the word rather than heard. It was Snake's voice inside her mind.  
  
"What....What's happening?!" Ayngel was suddenly feeling very light-headed, she didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Me and you...soulmates." Snake said simply, then all of a sudden memories were flying everywhere.  
  
Ayngel saw a teenage Snake, 14 years of age, holding a blonde headed girl in his arms, a cheerleader, he was biting into her neck. Ayngel could see the Snake in the memory then throwing away the cheerleader as if she were a wrapper off a sweet. Another memory was then thrown at Ayngel....it was a war. The Snake in the memory was helping people get out of the way, but yet he was still hiding from everyone....blood was everywhere. Another memory, Snake killing a man, Snake with a gang of boys, Snake seducing a human girl into bed then killing her the next morning, Snake with 2 vampire girls in bed, Snake and...."Raven." Snake had been silent but when Ayngel had opened this memory, Snake had told her who the other boy was. Snake and Raven in the memory were arguing....over something big, a plan of Raven's....involving Ayngel.  
  
Ayngel pulled away fast, she didn't want to see anymore, but before she could get out of Snake's mind completely he had thrown a recent memory at her.  
  
It was Snake and another girl, the girl looked not much younger than Ayngel, she had black hair, piercings on her face, a warrior stance, she looked angry. Snake seemed to be standing there trying to calm her down. The girl seemed oddly familiar to Ayngel, she was thinking this when Snake broke through her thoughts.  
  
"Your sister." Ayngel didn't understand.  
  
"My what?"  
  
"The girl I was with it's your sister." Snake said this quietly, but it hit Ayngel with a force then she was pulling back, she was pulling away from Snake's mind.  
  
When Ayngel opened her eyes she was holding onto Snake, within seconds she was on her feet. Snake too got up.  
  
"I don't have a sister." Was all Ayngel said.  
  
"Ayngel, don't, I can show you her." Snake whispered.  
  
"I never want to see you again....ever." Ayngel then was walking through the woods, hating her little encounter with her soulmate more with each step.  
  
********  
  
A/N: A plan involving Ayngel....Ayngel and Snake Soulmates, Ayngel seeing Karma in Snake's eyes, Karma losing it, Spike a friend of Karma's in love with her, everything's happening fast....what will happen next? R&R please =)  
  
love 


	7. Falling

Chapter 6: Falling  
  
Ayngel was feeling confused, her mind was racing, tears were falling, she felt ill, physically and emotionally.  
  
'Why? Why me? Why now?' The questions kept running through her mind, she didn't know who to trust, she didn't think she could trust anyone; she didn't want to feel like this anymore.  
  
Her feet thudded on the forest floor as she walked, dry leaves and twigs crunching beneath her, she looked up at the sky and wished she were somewhere she could call home. . .  
  
********  
  
Karma lay on the roof of Thierry's mansion, looking up at the sky. She didn't know what time it was, all she knew was it would be light soon, her eyes were hurting her, her throat was burning; she felt ill, physically and emotionally.  
  
"Ayngel, where are you?" Karma whispered over and over to herself.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Karma looked behind her, and saw the most beautiful girl ever; it was Ayngel.  
  
Karma did a double take and saw Ayngel looked different, she was pale, very pale almost translucent, her eyes were a deep blue, as if the world would stop for them, Ayngel's hair was curled and she wore a black dress that fell to her ankles, she wore nothing on her feet.  
  
Ayngel looked like a Goddess with no question.  
  
"Ayngel. . .?" Karma whispered, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"I am Ayngel. . .But who are you?"  
  
"I'm Karma Williams. . .your sister." She whispered, the crystal tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"But. . .are. . .how can you be my sister?" Ayngel asked, looking confused.  
  
"I am, and someone killed mom and dad, and Star." Karma said, through the sobs.  
  
"Oh." Ayngel suddenly felt worse than sick, she had killed her own mother and father, if this were her sister.  
  
"Ayngel, where have you been? I missed you so much, but I knew you hadn't killed yourself! I knew you weren't dead and I don't know how but I knew!" Karma was crying more than ever, she had her sister back but her family were still dead.  
  
"No, I hadn't killed myself and I don't know what happened, or I don't know you. You can't be my sister, I don't even know who you are." Ayngel said simply looking away. Why had she come to this place?!  
  
The words stung Karma. Which made her angry. "You bitch. You put our family through Hell. You put ME through Hell! And now you come back as if nothing happened and you're saying you DON'T remember me! You bitch! I hate you!"  
  
Ayngel narrowed her eyebrows, this human was starting to annoy her.  
  
"Go away Ayngel, and never come back, you should have died, in fact you deserve to die." Karma said quietly, but with fury.  
  
"You know what I'm hungry, that woman didn't really satisfy my hunger, maybe you would be of more taste." Karma looked up at Ayngel in horror, as she said these words. Ayngel's eyes went electric blue, with a hint of silver, her canines grew larger and she went much paler.  
  
Ayngel is a vampire. The knowledge smacked Karma straight in the face.  
  
Before Karma could do anything Ayngel was moving quicker than the human eye could follow, then her foot was straight in Karma's face, with such a force Karma went flying off the roof of Thierry's mansion and onto a balcony below. Ayngel jumped onto the balcony after Karma and landed beside Karma like a cat.  
  
Karma was in alot of pain, her nose and lip was bleeding and she had landed awkwardly on her arm. She tried to sit up but the pain in her arm made her fall back into a laying position. Karma looked up at Ayngel who was now standing over her.  
  
"You killed mom, dad and Star didn't you?" Karma asked, but knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"If you mean the Daybreakers, yeah I did and I'm proud." Ayngel said, with an evil smile on her face.  
  
Karma shook her head and closed her eyes. "If you're going to kill me, hurry up and do it."  
  
"Fine." Ayngel grabbed Karma by the jacket and pulled her to her feet. She then lowered her head to Karma's neck. "You know what, I'm not hungry anymore." Ayngel said with a smile.  
  
"What are you going to do? Beat me to death?!" Karma said quietly.  
  
Then before Karma could do anything about it, Ayngel was dangling her over the balcony. "No, you're going to fall to your death, at least it'll look like you couldn't live with yourself after all, your whole family are "dead." Even I'm dead to you." Ayngel smiled and she almost looked like her old self. Ayngel then pulled Karma close and whispered. "It's a long way down so I'll give you something to think about, you're getting death easy, but your little Daybreak friends aren't. . .This whole mansion and the people in it, won't even be standing in two days, what me and my army have planned will make your family's death look like a scratch."  
  
Karma's eyes widened in horror. Then Ayngel pushed Karma back away from her. . .and she let go. 


	8. Saviours are Lovers

Pandie Katteken: Thank u 4 the review. I guess u can know what will happen because I updated the story. . .hmmm u were right weird. Read on ( and enjoy Xxxxxxx  
  
******  
  
Chapter 7: Saviours Are Lovers  
  
Karma was falling. Her arm was in a great deal of pain but she stuck it out, in hope to grab onto something. But nothing she was going to catch onto would hold her, or she wouldn't be able to hold on. Then she drew in a deep breath and she screamed as loud as she could. A balcony door slammed open and then someone was jumping after Karma. They was falling much faster towards her, then their arms were around her, holding on tightly. Then the impact of the ground was beneath them, they fell forward; Karma and her saviour.  
  
"Are you ok?!" The hero asked.  
  
Karma realised who her hero was. "Spike?" Spike nodded. "You saved me. . .my life."  
  
Spike arms were still around Karma and they were led on the ground, then their lips were touching softly, then they kissed harder and lovingly. They shared their first kiss. Spike's hand stroked Karma's cheek lightly, and Karma ran her hand through Spike's hair, kissing him more passionately. She loved him and always had.  
  
Then the lights went on, Karma and Spike pulled apart reluctantly. Half the Daybreakers were around them. Jez looked from Karma to Spike then to the top of the mansion.  
  
"What happened?" Jez asked.  
  
Everyone's eyes were on Karma. "Did you try and kill yourself?" Spike asked, his eyes piercing through Karma.  
  
"Would I have screamed if I was going to jump to my fricking death?!" Karma asked, pulling herself up, the winced in pain. Her arm was broken.  
  
Spike looked at her and shook his head. "True, you wouldn't have. So what happened?"  
  
"Ayngel." Karma said looking at the floor, she had to wait until she was in bed to cry, so she held back the tears, she would not cry in front of anyone.  
  
Jez looked confused. "Ayngel is dead."  
  
"She wanted everyone to believe that. She's a vampire, she killed mom and dad and Star. She came back and I expected her to open her arms to me, but she didn't instead, she tried to kill me, and would've succeeded if it weren't for Spike." Karma looked at Spike lovingly.  
  
Blaise stepped forward. "So Ayngel has to be killed."  
  
Everyone stared at her. Blaise flicked her hair over her shoulder. "She killed Star, she has to be killed."  
  
"If anyone's going to kill her, it'll be me." Karma said, suddenly remembering. "She's planning an attack on the mansion, she said in two days she's going to make my family's death look like a scratch. Oh Goddess, we got to get ready, we've got to BE ready." Karma pulled herself to her feet quickly, forgetting the pain searing through her arm. Spike stood next to her.  
  
"Right. Lets go back inside." Jez was followed by everyone except Spike and Karma.  
  
"You're bleeding." Spike said, touching Karma's lip gently.  
  
"I've had worse than this." Karma answered wiping blood away from her nose. Spike pulled Karma close and kissed her softly, then he held her hand and they walked into the mansion together.  
  
********  
  
Ayngel watched from the shadows of the trees. Karma had survived all thanks to the vampire Spike. Ayngel giggled to herself, now the Daybreakers knew that she'd be "attacking" them in two days. Excellent. Exactly what she wanted.  
  
Ayngel skipped into the shadows, she was off to find her soul mate. Snake. 


End file.
